As is well known, conventional toothpicks are generally fabricated of wood, and usually assume the double-ended, round section configuration, or the tapered flat section configuration. The round cross-section type is relatively thick and cannot pass very far through the intertooth spaces, while the flat section type is relatively weak and easily broken in use. There are also the quill type, both natural and artificial, which are extremely expensive, and plastic imitations of the wooden types which are expensive and subject to the same drawbacks as wood.